Kirito
Kazuto Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 和人, Kirigaya Kazuto), or Kirito (キリト), is one of the top players in Sword Art Online. He is known as "The Black Swordsman" and is the clearer of the death game "Sword Art Online". He is in a romantic relationship with Asuna and is Suguha (Leafa)'s older brother. He is available as both a main character and a sub character in Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void. As a main character, he has 2 forms. Overview The best player in "Sword Art Online", known as "The Black Swordsman". With brilliant skills such as "Dual Blades", he eventually put an end to SAO. Asuna is his girlfriend and Suguha is his younger sister. Journal Voice Lv. 2 affinity required * Asuna...!? What's happening!? -- Incident * A blade of flame!? That's rare... Can I take it as a loot? -- Incident Lv. 4 affinity required * You could never hurt me with such weak ability. -- Battle Lv. 6 affinity required Lv. 8 affinity required Lv. 10 affinity required Quote Lv. 1 affinity required * (As soon as I heard that... Somewhere deep within my heart, a feeling that could only be described as a strong longing reached out. It surprised even me. I— solo player Kirito— was a person who had abandoned every other player in order to keep myself alive in this world. I was the coward who turned his back on his only friend and ran away two years ago, on the day that all of this had started. A person like me, who didn't even have any right to wish for a comrade— let alone something more than that.) -- Sword Art Online Vol. 1: 170 * In any online game, there are many players whose personalities change when they wear the mask of their character. There are people who become kind, as well as others who become evil... They called it roleplaying in the past, but I think it's different in SAO. I think that the people who commit crimes here are total garbage back in the real world as well. -- Sword Art Online Vol. 2: 39 Lv. 3 affinity required * For some reason, that memory was as compressed as a snowball, so I couldn't remember much. One thing I was certain of though was that Sachi and I didn't have a romantic relationship. We never slept in the same bed together, never cuddled each other, talk about love or even look at each other. Our relationship was more like stray cats that were licking each other's wounds. Sachi would forget about her fear a bit because of my words, and I would rely on her to forget the guilt that I was a beater. -- Sword Art Online Vol. 2: 76 Lv. 5 affinity required Lv. 7 affinity required Lv. 9 affinity required Main • A.ATK (Form 1) Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent Beater After action, reduces SP cost in next action by 1 and increases group's damage taken. Stats Main • Back ATK (Form 2) Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent Dual Blades Each time Kirito defeats an enemy, he resets his Ult Skill and increases skill damage. Stats Sub • A.ATK Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent As a sub character, Kirito doesn't have an exclusive talent. Stats Cheering Gallery Kirito-kazuto-kirigaya-main-1.jpeg|Kirito (Main: Form 1) Kirito-kazuto-kirigaya-sub.jpeg|Kirito (Sub) Category:Sword Art Online Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sub Characters